Jake Davis / Gallery
Please view the image policy before further editing. Poypyo.jpg Images (1;yipy).jpg 3363d7920c4011e39cbd22000a1fafdb 7.jpg|Tweeted by Alex 2 hours ago: "RIDING THE BUS".|link=https://twitter.com/AJSawyer/status/371030827255472128 BSYpLsEIgAApWYS.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 2 hours ago: "Off out with @ajsawyer ��".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/371029300260380673 BTGZ0nmIEAAk6Hg.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" on September 1st: "@ChrisMears93 nice to meet you last night buddy, just found this :')".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/374249373477388288 BTLr_XGIgAAB_Lz.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" an hour ago: "Follow me?".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/374621192948563968 BTLx_stIYAAdEmO.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis": "Ready to visit Glasgow tomorrow..".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/374627795747733504 3d0d5ebc190111e3a32122000ae90e38_7.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis": ":)".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/376912386567204865 b5f7eed01a6b11e39e3622000a9e16a3_7.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 4 hours ago: "Best catch up ever!".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/377565384389705729 549ffe081a5111e3a34f22000a1f9805_7.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 8 hours ago: "Last day :(".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/377517832390860800 BUE33fdCMAAMiDl.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra 16 hours ago: "Oh you know just @ImJakeDavis and I shopping on melrose. Nbd."|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/378645270327595008 BUsuAG1CUAAsSsj.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa an hour ago: "Love my boys! @ImJakeDavis @CharlieBenj #reunited".|link=https://twitter.com/louisacburnham/status/381449172978642944 254204e022a211e3beda22000ae80e87_7.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" on September 21st: "Literally falling asleep at work..".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/381352790192566272 6bedea5e23c811e3a32722000aa800c4_7.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 17 hours ago: "Just posted a photo".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/381882889975365632 99b396d4256f11e3bfc622000a9d0dda_7.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" on September 24th: "Love this cheeky man".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/382645234024611840 4e5ea59ecbece0cf42f2f2f5a4584c67.jpeg|Jake Davis's new Twitter profile picture. He played "Dexter" on "House of Anubis". Follow him on Twitter at "@ImJakeDavis". 847b92c4288711e3800122000a1fbf61_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" on Septemeber 28th: "KUSHTING".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/384071807558770688 BV2FypzIMAAZ9Tw.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis": "Actually pissing myself @AJSawyer".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/386612248401436672 d87d7616301211e3b98822000aaa0338_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 3 hours ago: "Shop fun.".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/387550984349966336 e877d234339411e3b66f22000aa81a39_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 15 hours ago: "The funniest photo I've ever taken.".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/389169019087249408 19a92620329911e3b83422000a1f9e4c_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" on October 11th: "Fun at YouTube HQ with @craigtdillon".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/388715165887508480 BXIuXJXIcAAlMyl.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" on October 21st: "Delayed flight -.- @AJSawyer".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/392427093050802176 54a1815249c1ec0133df62a5229ff820.jpeg|Jake Davis's new Twitter profile picture. He played "Dexter" on the "House of Anubis" special "Touchstone of Ra". Follow him on Twitter. His Twitter is "@ImJakeDavis". 0cde44ee3db011e3a17a22000a1fd129_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 8 hours ago: "Just posted a photo".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/393829372161191936 4bf8b9b43d1211e3942f22000a9f140e 8.jpg|Tweeted by Alex on October 24th: "LALALALALA".|link=https://twitter.com/AJSawyer/status/393545231037386752 f6c77e343d0d11e389dc22000aa805fd_8.jpg|Tweeted by Alex on October 24th: "Heading up mullholland. Gonna get some vids.".|link=https://twitter.com/AJSawyer/status/393537702811152384 98e6f7e4483a11e38d8822000aeb419a_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" on November 8th: "In the studioooo #filteredtheshitoutofit".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/398690751384940544 BXOyqKqCAAAXdWr.jpg|Tweeted by "@CourtneyNP" on October 22nd: "@ImJakeDavis & @AJSawyer are in town!".|link=https://twitter.com/CourtneyNP/status/392854030138892288 d5dae25451eb11e3b7cc1212811a7aac_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 11 hours ago: "Attempting Movember..".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/403160490932989952 BZzQS4pIgAAIegA.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" an hour ago: "@Zoelynn20 smile, be happy because me and @AJSawyer love you! x".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/404427089627316224 cb6d0bba542c11e3b3e70e1c6545ffca_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 16 hours ago: "#selfiesaturday".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/404199849559879680 18bbc83052c911e3bb3f0ace75ce56cf_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" on November 21st: "#ThrowbackThursday miss these two so much! officialclaudiajessie @roxy_fitz".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/403559340873101312 BaXDCFWIEAA8PLC.jpg|Tweeted by "JK Harper" 3 hours ago: "Watching @Sharon_Duffy_x (Guinness Breasts) and @ImJakeDavis loving life!".|link=https://twitter.com/JK_ON/status/406945782055837696 BbXr_uVIUAA4LpS.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis": "@AJSawyer @joe_nug92 @SS_Sibuna @bllockwood @louisacburnham @klarizaclayton @tasieD @Jade_Ramsey OR ME?!".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/411494421142962177 75d276f1262449846d00afb8ccb48ca7.jpeg|Jake Davis's new Twitter profile picture. He played "Dexter" in "Touchstone of Ra". Follow him on Twitter. His Twitter is "@ImJakeDavis". 94f6b84065d111e3bf01128d86d26cdc_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis": "Gingers. @LouisaCBurnham".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/412336626581635072 Jake.jpg BbonhFJIcAAldXy.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 6 hours ago: "Was so lovely to meet the lovely lovely @jakegiggles!".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/412685765349756929 2c4iUGzD.jpeg|Jake Davis's new Twitter profile picture. He played "Dexter" in "Touchstone of Ra". Follow him on Twitter at "@ImJakeDavis". BcWJ31MIYAAiXJL.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 11 hours ago: "@fangirluk snowman hat!".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/415890133037363200 fb4b2af06b0c11e389941239b0cdd749_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" on December 22nd: "Blurred face".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/414750182488940544 651e2ebc702311e383b2126340ea88a9_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 2 hours ago: "It's a crazy world we live in..".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/417095639877828608 3d0e5746701211e3963312bb693d77b1_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 4 hours ago: "Carnaby St with amytrigg23!!!".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/417064876281176064 908363c0731511e3b936125b94ea3ab5_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" on January 1st: "Me being vein before NYE, why is my hair always so big?".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/418454295772942336 c545c462766811e3bf101232d54577ff_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" on January 5th: "I fell in love with a beautiful stranger ��".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/419987890714988544 c0394d70761a11e3a8d212b56696dd6d_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" on January 5th: "Always editing selfie".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/419847044304744449 AxkR5e0g.jpeg|Jake Davis's new Twitter profile picture. He played "Dexter" in "Touchstone of Ra". Follow him on Twiter at "@ImJakeDavis". Z38quW__.jpeg|Jake Davis's new Twitter profile picture. Follow him on Twitter at "@ImJakeDavis". 801ae1da88f411e3b96312ba2a1f7330_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 2 hours ago: "That night I got given a salmon on the way home..".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/428540349565632512 7087cace898c11e3b9ca1287e245a320_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" on January 30th: "Up early for our shoot..".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/428814091910934528 3e0ca658898911e3a2bd12f060f13058_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" on January 30th: "The pineapples though.. beccawhite01".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/428808388282429440 8f021ae48c6211e398ed12dd53974aa4_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 4 hours ago: "Casual Sunday with a snake..".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/430122114113622017 42c793a88f3b11e3bd0112ee17ce4a39 8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis": "@ImJakeDavis: Such a good night! #throwbackthursday @danflay @ajsawyer @Kushting @chrismears93".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/431435066489962496 413867068ed211e3b2b712033bedbd85_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 13 hours ago: "I am both vein and nocturnal..".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/431245796324171776 1ba2d66c932c11e39bd812f52d89f0cb_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 13 hours ago: "This guy last night though, what a king :') @acelawton_".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/433252255941558272 0500a43692c611e38b0412559115a461_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" on February 10th: "This kid is my idol.".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/433079325857161217 6b836286944511e385d90e105e102132 8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 14 hours ago: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY @ajsawyer @caolanhilton whiteboxlondon".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/433759158970904576 22b699ba972411e380210e73a1281d84_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" an hours ago: "Last night though. whiteboxlondon #DJ".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/435082538277957632 1d9c80fa98a711e38436127f98c3d708_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 12 hours ago: "One of the only photos I have from last night and I didn't even take it.. jackbanderson".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/435817910217744384 WV79wEko.jpeg|Jake Davis's new Twitter profile picture. Follow him on Twitter at "@ImJakeDavis" 59484c109cc611e38f5f1279cee7a9e2_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 19 hours ago: "Who's it gonna be this week?! #Mahiki #WildWednesdays".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/437680549726277632 502972cc9e4111e3812612d9ce12e579_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 5 hours ago: "Off to the gym selfie..".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/438363306487975936 5efc44969d6a11e3b74b1270dd981a11_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" on February 24th: "Throwback.. Monday?".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/437976038350786560 402892c09fc411e395e20aa496a2d2bb_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis": "#ThrowbackThursday me and kristinagoggin whiteboxlondon #whitebox".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/439060409933635584 BhjeEEiCUAEgA8y.jpg|Tweeted by "@DJ_Fifi_D" 5 hours ago: "#FabulousWithoutFur #NoFur #PETA #Mahiki @ImJakeDavis @AceLawton_".|link=https://twitter.com/DJ_Fifi_D/status/439345125181771776 a0a7bd58a07b11e3951512fb297ee7d7_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 6 hours ago: "❤️ @gemmakstephens @CB07903".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/439390650388467713 194aaef2a02f11e38aa9121e4b934cb1_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 15 hours ago: "What do you do with half a bottle of Ciroc between 3?! @acelawton_".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/439252890251956225 aaf1076aa01211e3a04a1256bed9da93_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 18 hours ago: "#fabulouswithoutfur #mahiki @acelawton_".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/439202003185848320 006c9078a0be11e3b8c81286a8b0a4b1_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 17 hours ago: "Agent has spoken.. I'm brown again.".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/439510199624536064 03bb5ddca2de11e39a7f12e9e786c5f7_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 4 hours ago: "Who's coming down tonight?! #mahiki mahikilondon @rawlingskate".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/440490256161591296 aa4b3374a4e711e3aac10eb8419687a3_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 11 hours ago: "Bored. Stockroom Selfie.".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/441429964634980352 188f94f4a4b811e382c20a843c9fae85_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 17 hours ago: "Night shift #2! I love spray painting".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/441344284294643712 6be0b80ca63b11e39b5f1275d9cb4214_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 18 hours ago: "Heading into central for drinks with @kateknight_16 #Surfboard".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/442042043414904833 24dfa1e4a8c911e3a91412128f76ceb1_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" on March 10th: "These girls absolutely made my night #mahikimondays".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/443219671941398528 33e37cf0a89811e3981a0afa19a1d1dd_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" on March 10th: "@ImJakeDavis: I'm going to @mahiki, what are you doing? #mahikimondays".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/443131593218330624 f7cef7f6aa0611e395e80a5e0214cd9a_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 22 hours ago: "I love @stevie_ruffs".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/443792156491534337 3c7f0a40ad1711e3801e126c51d5de83_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 24 hours ago: "Feeling dishevelled today #selfiesunday #happyinside".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/445205018174836737 4394a24eacfa11e383dc1219137b9e09_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" on March 16th: "When someone in the club gives me there phone to take a picture and I be like ok…".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/445153039771774976 ca703decacf911e3a58a12ed6242b6a3_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" on March 16th: "@FrederickMahiki".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/445152246574362624 Bi-ELahIYAAXtRS.jpg|Tweeted by "@NicolaDevon" 14 hours ago: "Shit goin dawwwwnnnnnn with @ImJakeDavis #mahikimondays".|link=https://twitter.com/NicolaDevon/status/445720219903086593 93319ad6b02011e3a18412c556c7620b_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 6 hours ago: "#TBT with @kateknight_16 ❤️".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/446605439212728320 BjRnmxVIUAA9Z8O.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis": "@AJSawyer is making me look pwetty.".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/447096178971537408 2a4f1910b13011e387c70e1e2ad519ec 8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis": "An @ajsawyer is home selfie for you.".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/447094597496631296 83932850b14311e38f7e12414a7d7418_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 5 hours ago: "New Headshot, boy did good. @ajsawyer".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/447129458022318081 322a9500b1d111e3ab71120275a1e6b3_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis": "Let me take a selfie #SELFIE #Camden #Starbucks #Jake #Holliey @hollyfleet16".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/447385132539052032 1c629980b21111e3be4112cd881a590b_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 5 hours ago: "Here is me doing my 'serious actor face' ..I'm pretty serious.".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/447499772363300865 49e35bf6b5bd11e39f7a1282bf652d05_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis": "Cheerleaders are cool, I want one. @mahiki".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/449193929108627456 79a918a4b46d11e3b30612b0a77d96bc_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" on March 25th: "I don't remember this. But I love it. @jordonmahiki @louishainsworth".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/448588589291819008 feee7748bf7111e3bc870002c9550094_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 3 hours ago: "It's my fucking birthday!!!!!".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/453669512249102336 4a3a81debf0811e3aace0002c954d880_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 16 hours ago: "Sweet night last night with @TheVampsCon and @craigtdillon ☺️".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/453479489230864384 fc6488d2be4f11e3900e12c05a5762ef_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" on April 7th: "Selfie with mama #selfie".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/453147086457155584 BkvTuYLIQAAgupz.jpg|Tweeted by "@katherinepicar" 2 hours ago: "So I go to link my Instagram photo then I find the non-blurry photo on my phone �� #happybirthday @ImJakeDavis".|link=https://twitter.com/katherinepicar/status/453688985010057216 BkuDeVmIAAINRu6.jpg|Tweeted by "@craigtdillon" 8 hours ago: "partying with @TheVampsJames @TheVampsCon @TheVampsTristan & @ImJakeDavis at @mahiki last night! awesome guys!! ✌️✌️".|link=https://twitter.com/craigtdillon/status/453600751454289920 dc2ba86cc03311e3b0cd0002c9d75b4c_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 5 hours ago: "Russell Kane tonight with @nicoladevon ��������".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/454018810669203456 a72a9f0ac4ee11e384ee0002c99bcc66_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" on April 15th: "Feeling fierce with @jordonmahiki mahikilondon".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/456199942684835840 81af29e8cbac11e3b9fe0002c9c6487c_8.jpg|Tweeted by Jake 2 hour ago: "Let me take an underwater selfie.. #nofilter".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/459308918481911809 0f324478c94911e398110002c9992b70_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" on April 21st: "Sunday night antics with @SimonMahiki. Bring on #MahikiMonday!".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/458207889598210048 10175162_306271176193330_1061359944_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" on April 21st: "I don't know how to smile.. @Jackcooper03 on the other hand..".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/458184486686326784 10299885_453377728140863_598219433_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 8 hours ago: "Coming home, not too happy about it..".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/461225622761930752 928538_1451358058435545_341707811_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 8 hours ago: "#SelfieSunday".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/465577848023941120 10349453_1434059126844286_1704838868_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 6 hours ago: "Me and ztype2 matching today #blackteebluejeansday".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/467305726109818881 10375699_563651610418503_1719850282_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" on May 27th: "Painting fun with @nicoladevon ��".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/471417312168648704 Jake_Davis_Gym.jpg|Posted by @jakedavisartist on Instagram 3 weeks ago "Treated myself to some new kicks ��"|link=http://instagram.com/p/ovp3v5THE7/ Jake_Davis_Mahiki.jpg|Posted on Instagram by @jakedavisartist 3 weeks ago "Last #MahikiMonday!! Who's joining us tonight?!? @mahikilondon"|link=http://instagram.com/p/ovKT0fTHCe/ 10518018_778897858829624_471435764_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 7 hours ago: "Me - shot by the wonderful @ajsawyer".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/483353199806787584 10499293_695220097212626_2097124564_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 8 hours ago: "Just a photo of me feeling like the luckiest guy alive.".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/483339666641666048 928286_320613928104892_275870514_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" on June 26th: "Tom's really happy to be on a night shift ��".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/482341814855540737 10472038_715737681805955_971730136_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis": "Hey".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/486510160462880769 hoa11591859105819058195.jpg|Tweeted by Jake 13 hours ago. "An Instagram photo of my Instagram wall. ��"|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/487017288445747200 10540233_314935372003287_1321267691_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis": "I bought a new jumper ��".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/488011000558284801 81R-m--s.jpeg|Jake Davis's new Twitter icon. Follow him on Twitter "@ImJakeDavis". Buii7oPCMAAkY6O.jpg|Tweeted by "@aqushi" on August 8th: "The Lads|@ArtistFilmsUK @ImJakeDavis @AJSawyer|".|link=https://twitter.com/aqushi/status/497826906054864897 hoa3990258092.jpg|Posted on Jake's instagram on the 23rd of May. "Teehee" hoa2425246246.jpg|Posted on Jake's instagram on the 14th of August. "Love this little snap from Steam! @jayoola @yorkeyyork"|link=http://instagram.com/p/rr1pSJzHAK/?modal=true BvrW4J1IgAAtirE.jpg|Tweeted by "@NicolaDevon" on August 22nd: "While sitting waiting for #JonHamm to arrive, there's only one thing to do... Take a #selfie with @ImJakeDavis".|link=https://twitter.com/NicolaDevon/status/502950570756673536 10706649_688237294565349_829619740_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis": "Last night at mahikilondon with the bro olliefoxx ��".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/514425814562009089 10666268_793945973979994_1503493804_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 8 hours ago: "❤️".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/516611104462479360 26NixmC2.jpeg|Jake Davis's new Twitter icon. Follow him on Twitter at "@ImJakeDavis". 10706718_783395395053334_1394569082_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 2 hours ago: "��".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/517266739105910784 By3DMmpCUAQHJwN.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" an hour ago: "Go follow the twitter page for my new music project with @Olliefoxx @boysclubmusic! Will be posting a video tonight!".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/517284154627866624 10541983_594637540568472_394088617_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 3 hours ago: "Just posted a photo".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/518349116049330176 Hoa242058902489025.jpg|Tweeted by "@BoysClubMusic" 10 hours ago. "Little one from earlier! :')"|link=https://twitter.com/boysclubmusic/status/518525599783333888 hoa3904850918359.jpg|Tweeted by "@SamCallahan94" 10 hours ago. "Good to be supported by @boysclubmusic tonight! Good banter!"|link=https://twitter.com/samcallahan94/status/518512705037406208 10724895 358397327656139 538994109 n.jpg|From Alex Sawyer's Instagram/Websta: "#roar".|link=http://websta.me/p/826289265369642460_46676244 BzMDta8CQAIcjWB.jpg|Tweeted by "@MegzH1999" on October 5th: "@boysclubmusic such a great night! Think I've found yet another obsession ��".|link=https://twitter.com/MegzH1999/status/518762465061269504 BzKvreMCAAAOwV6.jpg|Tweeted by "@boysclubmusic" on October 5th: "Having fun backstage listening to @samcallahan94 ��".|link=https://twitter.com/boysclubmusic/status/518670069665390592 BzIvzkuCYAAWjr3.jpg|Tweeted by "@gexrge_shells" on October 4th: "@boysclubmusic thanks for a good night boys!!".|link=https://twitter.com/gexrge_shells/status/518529471885086720 BzIvzL1CMAEY5Da.jpg|From "@gexrge_shells" Twitter|link=https://twitter.com/gexrge_shells/status/518529471885086720 BzIvzUGCEAAmjk1.jpg|From "@gexrge_shells" Twitter|link=https://twitter.com/gexrge_shells/status/518529471885086720 BzIxIwVIAAAdMZe.jpg|Tweeted by "@boysclubmusic" on October 4th: "100 followers celebratory selfie!! ����".|link=https://twitter.com/boysclubmusic/status/518530934451503105 9183509183509135.jpg|Tweeted by "@boysclubmusic" on the 8th of October. "Excited to show you guys the cover we did this week! #BoysClubFridays"|link=https://twitter.com/boysclubmusic/status/519786527220449281/photo/1 10723800_776110439112345_794488699_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 3 hours ago: "��".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/524290380473196545 10735228_1503117653278867_1200707768_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis": "Red Lion. @slytom ��".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/526508379074998272 10747924_1532667253617793_1702308076_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis": "BEEEEEDDDD��".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/526537684198899712 10735266_539544102855687_323315129_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 5 hours ago: "����".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/527136914298519552 10693337_591071110992604_751894079_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis": "Knackered ��".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/527587461908938752 10724616_766813603389689_1917922355_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 2 hours ago: "��".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/528241269953163265 10513984_563143393787471_392765154_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis": "��������".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/528387641709199360 10735019_370666269769788_968591413_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 4 hours ago: "I want one ����".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/528877196740673537 10747816_1528252327415191_1935679454_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis": "��".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/529790174847193088 B1mDUscCMAA8-qP.jpg|Tweeted by "@JackMorlenMusic" 16 hours ago: "Who are these people @ImJakeDavis?? #Mahiki".|link=https://twitter.com/JackMorlenMusic/status/529598841591697408 10748004_319281738263528_583232856_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis": "Loved getting to work with these two ����".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/530440803689455617 10817580_313812802157504_1697103234_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 4 hours ago: "#TBT with savannasquillaci ��".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/535223421580607488 jake davis - house of anubis.jpg|Posted by "@olliefoxx" on Instagram 2 weeks ago. "����MAHIKI����"|link=http://instagram.com/p/u-9s1Alfeb 10808510_817062168356789_415703715_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 2 hours ago: "❤️".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/537347760786518017 10808602_584662781663263_1664092229_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 5 hours ago: "#shamelesssundayselfie".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/539175055100764161 10808938_303358873198519_1688809475_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 5 hours ago: "steamandrye last night ����".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/542981414187462657 10832240_737208666364098_867569142_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 11 hours ago: "Being vein #shamelessselfie".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/543100086545559553 Jake Davis 2014 spoon.jpg|Posted by Jake on Instagram. "��"|link=http://websta.me/p/876045161070359512_421914891 10859962_731119730309377_1306519669_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 11 hours ago: "Morning �� ����☀️".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/547440661008773120 10865074_376649822512317_1972041417_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" an hour ago: "Merry Christmas from Long Beach, CA ☀️".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/548186118714589186 10802643_370577189771107_451846716_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 3 hours ago: "����".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/548275056691150848 10865138_311016935762442_51474310_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 11 hours ago: "☀️✌️ @ Shoreline Aquatic Park".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/548527207019470848 B5zt-O8CAAERJVD.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 8 hours ago: "Had such a laugh in LA this week with @TheJoesOfficial and they're @DoTheSelfie stick.. Really want one now ��".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/548574946252046336 10919696_430310523787237_1397647496_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 5 hours ago: "��". P.S. It's also his new Twitter icon|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/552975164020125698 10919360_863830440306865_287386814_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 3 hours ago: "Happy belated birthday to this LAD @kushting ☺️".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/553711364695683072 10903744_797875113601081_1853383340_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 12 hours ago: "Last night was another one of those nights. @katherinepicar @MGHNLLL @jackmorlenmusic".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/555014015316148224 hoa1398185015.jpg|Posted by Jake on Instagram. "◼️◻️"|link=http://instagram.com/p/x4AwE5THE9/ hoa2103985091.jpg|Posted by Jake on Instagram. "◼️◻️"|link=http://instagram.com/p/x4Ax7-THFA/ Jake Davis Posted by Jake on Instagram. "◼️◻️".jpg|Posted by Jake on Instagram. "◼️◻️"|link=http://instagram.com/p/x4A0ILzHFC 924152 336875316511232 1529091087 n.jpg|Tweeted by Alex 2 hours ago: "We're back.".|link=https://twitter.com/AJSawyer/status/556188362399567872 10956612_719682764796836_118946003_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 5 hours ago: "��".|link=https://twitter.com/JakeDavisLDN/status/563637424816132097 6eeT49WK.jpeg|Jake Davis's new Twitter icon. Follow him on Twitter at "@JakeDavisLDN". 925634_1545057852423134_25558306_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis": "2.".|link=https://twitter.com/JakeDavisLDN/status/566677913287028737 10299691_1542789499335389_48293882_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis": "3.".|link=https://twitter.com/JakeDavisLDN/status/566677972300857344 11023216 806900469400817 773205829 n.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis": "Sick shoot with my fav @louisacburnham ✌️".|link=https://twitter.com/JakeDavisLDN/status/572819771701506048 1940983_661457557293976_541067272_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis": "Day 2 of 3 in the studio ✌️".|link=https://twitter.com/JakeDavisLDN/status/578187000458579969 11055526_1790064761218659_1391253963_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis": "Shooting models all day and looking at yourself like.. ������".|link=https://twitter.com/JakeDavisLDN/status/578200265230254080 CAVW-smWQAA-8Vy.jpg|Tweeted by "@MGHNLLL" on March 17th: "such a good team, love these boys @OshMackenzie @JakeDavisLDN @AJSawyer ✌️".|link=https://twitter.com/MGHNLLL/status/577963771043430400 Jake Davis Smoking Gross 2015.jpg|Jake's new Twitter profile picture.|link=twitter.com/jakedavisldn knu_Ea7g.jpg|Jake Davis's new Twitter icon. Follow him on Twitter at "@JakeDLDN". 11325225_1604451709794190_1634475134_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 5 hours ago: "New headshots".|link=https://twitter.com/JakeDLDN/status/601511751750983680 11373715_699657216812521_1202627444_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" 9 hours ago: "Me shot by aoife555".|link=https://twitter.com/JakeDLDN/status/607237017995509760 CKbywrQW8AAAknh.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" on July 21st: "I have a weird job. @CirqueLeSoir #ifyoudontknowdontworry".|link=https://twitter.com/JakeDLDN/status/623452524171931648 FndhKDIc.jpg|Jake Davis's new Twitter icon. Follow him on Twitter at "@JakeDLDN". Category:Cast Galleries Category:Galleries Category:House of Anubis Category:Images of Jake Davis